Welcome Back, Ianto Jones
by mikaylaluv
Summary: The Network was a place of rebirth. It was established after the 456 and had been working on trying to give life a second chance. {After Miracle Day, COE spoilers, eventual Jack/Ianto, AU}


**This is something that I just randomly thought of. Enjoy.**

**Rated M for possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Familiar Characters belong to BBC and Starz Network, any characters you don't know, belongs to me. **

The Network was a place of rebirth. It was established after the 456 and had been working on trying to give life a second chance. Everyone who was killed by the 456 in Thames House was taken to The Network. No one asked why, because as far as everyone knew, their loved ones has been buried into the ground, and not stored in a basement. The Network was stationed in Cardiff, around where Torchwood Three was once located.

In a boardroom on the second floor, a bunch of workers were sitting at an elongated table, looking over notes and paying attention to the screen.

"Alright, this is number 8. Name: Stephanie Kinders, age 26, secretary."

The members around the table shook their heads. They have been at this for hours now, some conversations were lasting longer than the others. "We need someone who was strong in their life, made good companions and died for the right reasons."

"James, no one in these slides is good enough for this experiment."

James Brook was the leader of The Network, he started it up along with a few other people affected by the 456. He was compared to by many of the female workers to look almost like Orlando Bloom, but even that was pushing it a tad much.

"Go to slide number 14…" A worker piped up from the back of the room.

The workers flipped a few paged in their folders, pulling out the paper and some nodding in approval, some closing their folders, pushing them away in a silent approval.

"Of course…why didn't I think of him before? Excellent job Savannah, come with me, let's go get number 14." James said, getting up and walking over to the door, opening it and walking out, Savannah following close behind. The two entered the elevator, Savannah was holding a file close to her.

Savannah Harkness continues to claim that she had no relation to Jack Harkness. She started with the network as an intern that turned into being a worker not long after she started, proving to be vital in working with the files and learning all the victims of the 456 attacks.

"So tell me about number 14. I want everything."

"He has a sister that lives with her husband on the Cromwell council estate, she has two children. He used to work for Torchwood, both one and three. The most recent was Three, he was working with Captain Jack Harkness –no relation to me, sir…- who was his supposed lover, Jack somehow survived. No one was able to confirm the relationship. He has had several girlfriends in the past, all leaving him except one who passed away. His father passed away of an unknown accident leaving his mother to raise him and his sister."

"Name?"

"First name: Ianto, last name: Jones."

"Middle?"

"None."

The bell for the alarm sounded, saying that they were in the basement, where Savannah closed her folder and walked out with James, walking down aisles of shelves with body bags, all being preserved until they got to the marking number 14. Where James went a grabbed a gurney, pulling the bag down on top of it. They walked to the other side where Savannah punched in a code and the two went inside another elevator with no buttons. They were lifted to a laboratory where they pushed them out and a couple doctors lifted him onto a examination table where they unzipped his bag and pulled the flap away.

Savannah sat in a chair and opened up the files, pulling the pencil from her ear, she started to take notes.

"Ianto Jones. Agent of Torchwood. He was last seen with Captain Jack Harkness. He is the one that we will perform the experiment on. We have been working on this for 4 years now. Is everything ready?"

After nods from the doctors, they moved Ianto out of the body bag and placed him on a hospital bed where they started to hook him up. One was a heart monitor, the other was a breathing tube that they stuck in his nose. They placed an IV in his arm and several other patches around his head and chest. One of the doctors wheeled over a series of syringes and needles.

"Begin phase one…" James ordered.

Everyone put in earplugs before the doctor turned on the instruments which produced a screeching sounds. Another doctor grabbed the first syringe and attached it to the IV line, slowly squeezing in the liquid that was inside. Everyone watched the monitor, as one of the lines started to move. The doctor did the same for the next few syringes, all lines having a dull movement.

"Begin phase two…"

The first doctor turned on the electrodes that were attached to the patches on Ianto's chest. Small movements appeared as the shock waves stimulated his muscles.

"Phase three."

The doctors added more of the liquid into Ianto's body, finally turning on the electrodes to his head, and they waited. It was a harsh quiet until they started to see the vital signs appear on the monitor. James clapped his hands and looked over at the body that was slowly regaining its color. "Amazing job. Now we wait for him to wake, and we can explain his mission to him, keep the electrodes going for about 20 more minutes. It will help his body recover."

The doctors were congratulating themselves as Savannah took her final notes, getting up and walking over to James.

"So, when will he wake?" Savannah asked, curiously as she watched his chest start moving from his lungs regaining life.

"Hopefully soon."

A few days had passed since the treatment on Ianto Jones began. Savannah went in every few hours to take notes on his improvement. Finally, around the fourth day, Savannah was taking notes, when she heard a groaning noise come from Ianto. She watched as he opened his eyes, blinking as he looked around.

"Welcome back, Ianto Jones." Savannah said with a smile.


End file.
